


Kirumi in Monoland

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A long fairytale-set story set in the Danganronpa Universe. Due to how long this story is, here is part 1 of hopefully 3.A story inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Wizard of Oz, Labyrinth and others similar to it. Kirumi is all alone on summer break, fulfilling the requests she had been given by her friends while they were all on holiday. But this won't be like any other break as she is about to wind up in an adventure of a lifetime!





	1. The Beginning

It was during the summer break where the maid: Kirumi Tojo would fulfil any request that her classmates would request. This time, she was cleaning up Miu Iruma's lab while the rest of the class were out on a summer vacation.  
“I am happy that I was allowed to stay behind while the others are out on holiday.” She spoke to herself. “I am not one who can really take vacations.”  
She smiled as she looked around Miu’s laboratory. It was packed with large, dangerous looking tools such as chainsaws and drills that hanged from the ceiling, as well as a bed to perform experiments on. There were also large screens on the back wall and fancy looking chairs and couches in the far back. Around the edges were tables that held her main computer as well as inventions that Miu had created, including erotic ones for her self-pleasure. Kirumi’s eyes were drawn towards these erotic inventions.  
“Though I am surprised that Iruma has been able to procure so many... Pleasure toys.” She inspected them closely. “Did... She make some of these...?”  
She saw a small symbol of Miu’s face and a golden brain on some of the pleasure toys as Kirumi chuckled.  
“Now who puts a symbol on pleasure toys?” She questioned. “Especially one with a face like that?”  
She picked up one of the toys, though to her disgust, it was rather gooey.  
“Ew.” She dropped it back on the table.  
She did not want her mind to wonder about these toys and why they felt gooey anymore as she got back to work, cleaning Miu’s computer. It was so dusty and dirty, making her sigh softy.  
“I wish you would have a little more care for her workspace.” She sighed.

After she had finished cleaning Miu’s lab, she left, ready to fulfil the next task she was given: cleaning another research lab that belonged to the Ultimate Magician. Her name was Himiko Yumeno. Kirumi did not waste time as she walked through the empty courtyard and then the empty school to reach Himiko’s room. She entered in and observed the room, which was much cleaner than Miu’s lab. Inside the lab was a brewing pot in the middle, with multiple contraptions that were meant for when she ever decided to do a magic show, despite considering herself a mage. Due to this, Himiko would often spend her time at a brewing pot, saying that was where she casted her spells.  
“So she actually believes she is a Mage...” Kirumi smiled to herself. “I find that rather intriguing. Is there that much of a difference?”  
She moved towards a cage to start cleaning when all of a sudden the brewing pot in the middle emitted a green glow. The room was covered in the green glow as she heard an ominous whisper come from inside the pot, though she could not make out what it said. This was enough to grab her attention as she walked towards it, curious. She towered over the pot, just seeing green liquid, flowing like a spiral. She dipped her finger in slowly, used to what could happen such as being burnt. Her experience as a maid had prepared her for any kind of situation. However, she felt a weird sensation, almost like a rope tied her wrists together slowly which only confused her even more. She looked at her finger, seeing no damage before moving her arms apart, as they felt normal, though she could not deny the sensation she had.  
“How odd...” She questioned.  
“Odd indeed...” The voice returned, coming from the pot.  
The voice was soft, speaking in a similar fashion to Himiko.  
“I require help... Help me...” The voice spoke.  
One would normally jump or scream at an inanimate object suddenly talking. Though to the Ultimate Maid, she kept her cool as she took a deep breath in.  
“Himiko?” She questioned. “What... Are you?”  
“I’m maaaaaagic!” The voice cheered.  
“... Himiko? I thought you were...” She began to say.  
“Come, you are needed.” The voice interrupted.  
Kirumi was confused though quite intrigued about what was going on. She moved her head down, nervously sticking it inside. To her shock, she felt like she was being dragged inside. Though it was no feeling, it was really happening. Her whole body disappeared into the green pot, making her scream. She felt like she was diving down slowly; all she could see around her was a green spiral before it suddenly turned into a blue sky. She looked down, seeing a large forest below that she fell towards, no control of her body. She felt her body drop to the ground, passing out.

A while passed as she opened her eyes slowly, seeing a couple of deer look down at her, all she could hear were the sounds of the birds tweeting. She sat herself up slowly, looking around. She was deep in a forest, surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see. She rubbed her head and groaned.  
“Ugh... A Prime Minister should not do such foolish things...” She said.  
The deer only stared at her as she stood up, dusting her maid outfit off.  
“Where... Am I?” She questioned when suddenly, she heard some rustling nearby.  
“Prime... Minister?” A rather gentlemanly voice spoke.  
Her eyes darted in the direction of the voice, seeing a pair of eyes poke out of a bush.  
“Please show yourself.” She requested. “I must ask you some questions.”  
To her shock however, she saw very tall and muscular young man with red eyes, covered by a pair of glasses and long, messy brown hair. She knew this young man, as it was one of her fellow classmates: Gonta Gokuharu. However, he was dressed significantly differently, only wearing a Tarzan-like uniform. She remained calm, though her face did show the confusion she was thinking.  
“G-Gonta?” She questioned.  
He kept his distance as the deer ran at his side. Now his face had a look of confusion on it.  
“You know Gonta? Gonta sorry but Gonta do not know you.” He replied.  
“You... Don’t?” Kirumi was confused as she looked around.  
“No. Gonta sorry.” He apologised. “Who are you? Be good friend to Gonta?”  
“We... Yes, I’m a good friend.” She replied. “I am Kirumi Tojo. Do you know where I am?”  
His eyes widened in surprise as his face returned to the usual expression that Kirumi was used to.  
“Tojo?!” He yelled before suddenly gasping. “G-Gonta sorry for being rude. Tojo in woodland forest outside of Magical Kingdom of Monoland.”  
Kirumi couldn’t help but be even more confused.  
“Tojo... What Prime Minister? Like ruler?” He questioned.  
“I suppose it is, in a sense...” She replied with a warm smile.  
He gasped, pointing at her.  
“Tojo... Tojo ruler of Monoland!” He proclaimed.  
“Excuse me?” She questioned.  
"It's no use trying to explain you ape. Allow me to explain!" A female voice spoke.  
Gonta gasped as Kirumi blinked. From above the trees, a giant purple bubble came down slowly, floating in front of her. He steps back as Kirumi was prepared for anything. The bubble popped at she saw another one of her classmates: Miu Iruma. However just like Gonta, she was dressed very differently. Miu wore a pink, fairy outfit like the Good Fairy from The Wizard of Oz wore. Miu held onto one of her sex toys, acting as her wand. She sighed in relief, stretching a little.  
“Oh thank goodness!” She moaned softly, pulling the bottom of her dress. “It was so F-E-C-K-ing stuffy in there!”  
“Hello Miu... That looks rather... Tight.” Kirumi tried not to chuckle.  
“Tell me about it right?” Miu replied. “Anyways, what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere hm?”  
“I fell in here.” She answered.  
“You... Fell?” Miu began to laugh. “From where? The sky!?”  
“Gonta saw Tojo fall from sky like shooting star. Gonta don't lie. Gonta kind to all creatures." He explained.  
“Pretty much, yes.” She nodded. “What’s going on around here may I ask?”  
Kirumi stepped back immediately as Miu floated in front of her, inspecting her uniform closer.  
“Ugh, a maid, really?” Miu rolled her eyes.  
“Is there something wrong with being a maid?” She raised an eyebrow.  
“No. I just expected the ruler of the kingdom to wear something more... Extravagant like myself!” Miu claimed, adjusting her breasts. “You're no Maki Harukawa after all.”  
“Huh? What about Maki?” She questioned.  
“Urgh!” Miu let out a long sigh. “You know nothing! Yes Maki, your personal maid when you were still Princess before all the S-H-E-T went down and the throne was taken over!”  
Kirumi was confused in her mind. This place called Monoland, what was it? And why do people consider her the ruler and acting unusual? One would normally panic and question even more. However, Kirumi still kept her cool, coming up with an excuse for the time being till she could get more information without raising suspicions.  
“... Sorry, I seem to have amnesia...” Kirumi rubbed her head.  
“I wish I could help but my fairy powers just give dirty pleasure thoughts. My stupid sister would help but she's been locked away.” Miu groaned in annoyance.  
“Your... Sister?” Kirumi questioned.  
‘I don’t recall Miu having a sister...’ She thought.  
“Fine!” Miu yelled, waving her ‘wand’ around. “I'll fill you in on that too. The mage: Himiko. She's my sister with powers of light and joy. And I got stuck being the ugly witch. F-E-C-K-I-N crazy!”  
‘... Is she unable to swear here?’ She thought. ‘Sounds rather pleasant to not hear her swear in almost every sentence.’  
“... So where is Himiko?” She asked.  
“Stuck in your...” Miu face palmed, groaning some more. “You must have amnesia. Okay, okay. Let me explain briefly what's going on. You were a Princess, ready to take over the throne but the evil dark lord: Kokichi Oma took over instead, banishing all those who were loyal to the real heir of the throne or locking them away like my dear sister and her knight: Tenko!”  
‘So... This really does sound like a fairytale land where my classmates take on the roles of the characters her.’ She concluded in her mind.  
“Do you get it now? We need to bring the throne back to the one who is the rightful heir: You!” Miu proclaimed.  
“So, I just gotta reclaim the throne? I understand.” She nodded.  
“Fantastic then!” Miu smiled before her ‘wand’ glowed. “Wait... If you came from the sky, maybe you aren't the Tojo we know? What a possible theory for my gorgeous brain!”  
“Gonta confused now.” He looked down sighing.  
Miu only laughed at her possible theory that Kirumi knew was true.  
“Regardless of that, I will help you.” Kirumi smiled.  
Gonta cheered as Miu spun in a circle in happiness.  
“Marvellous!” Miu cheered. “Gonta will take you to the old tavern. Look for someone who calls themselves: The Pianist. They should lead you to the Great Elder. Maybe they'll find a way to get you home once this is all over and get ya some weapons! We might need to fight after all!”  
Miu turned back into her pink bubble, floating away.  
“I would help... But after all, I am a B-E-I-T-C-H.” She laughed. “Just kidding! I need to weaken the spell the Dark Lord has on the castle gates. Good luck Tojo!”  
She floated up into the sky as Gonta gasped in amazement.  
"Isn't Miu amazing?" He smiled.  
“... I suppose.” Kirumi looked at him. “Let’s head to this tavern.”  
“Wait!” Gonta yelled. “Gonta sorry but Gonta must ask for permission from the Sage.”  
“The... Sage?” Kirumi questioned.  
“The Sage train Gonta. Took Gonta in when Gonta was all alone in forest.” He explained. “Gonta know have friends. Many friends. And now Gonta have new friend Kirumi.”  
“Indeed.” She smiled at him. “Let’s go see this Sage.”  
“Follow Gonta.” He said.  
And so, Gonta walked off as Kirumi followed behind him, looking around at the enchanted forest she was in.  
“I must admit. This seems rather interesting.” She said to herself. “But I do hope I get home soon. The requests must be fulfilled.”

They approached a treehouse up on a tall tree as Kirumi looked up at it. It looked similar to that treehouse attraction that she had seen at Disneyland. Gonta crouched down in front of Kirumi as she looked at him.  
“Gonta request ruler to get on Gonta’s back.” He requested. “Gonta shall carry Kirumi.”  
She looked at his bare back, sceptical about being carried by an almost nude Gonta up one of the tallest trees she had ever seen. However, she could not turn down a request, giving a warm smile as she got onto his back, holding him tight.  
“Hold tight.” Gonta suggested.  
Without warning, Gonta started climbing up the tree, but at the speed that a monkey would climb up it. She was caught of guard, holding him tighter as climbed, only taking over half the time Kirumi had thought to climb up to the top. They reached the top as Gonta lowered Kirumi onto a platform in front of a wooden door, carved like a tiki-face. He opened the door for Kirumi as she stepped in, seeing a large room, full of tribal art pieces, including tiki statues and paintings. Kirumi did not even need to consider who this would be. In the corner of the room stood Angie Yonaga. She had tanned skin, pale blue eyes and her hair a platinum blonde. On her head, she wore a small tiki-styled headwear; on her body wearing her recognisable white bikini and yellow smock. She was barefoot, using two thick stumps as stilts, tied against her feet. She gave a warm smile to Gonta before bowing to Kirumi.  
“Gonta. You did not tell Angie you were bringing company.” Angie commented.  
“Gonta sorry. But happen so sudden. Ruler of Monoland need help.” He explained.  
“Praise Gaia.” Angie smiled, putting her hands together. “Do you need healing Kirumi?”  
“No, no. I am alright.” She smiled back. “Gonta said he needed permission from you to assist me...”  
“On your quest?” Angie interrupted. “Oh Gaia has given you your destiny!”  
She walked over slowly as Kirumi thought to herself.  
‘So... Gaia now and not Atua?’ She thought.  
Angie pulled Gonta into a hug, rubbing his head.  
“You may assist Kirumi on her quest, as Gaia has predicted.” Angie smiled.  
“Thank you Angie.” He smiled, nuzzling against her as she smiled.  
“Do you know anyone else who can assist me?” Kirumi asked. “The... Fairy Miu said that a Dark Lord is in the castle. It sounds like something I might need some assistance with.”  
“I do not.” Angie replied. “I stay in the forest and help nature flow. I make art using the resources of the forest without murdering any wildlife.”  
“Sage has stayed in forest for long time.” Gonta explained.  
“Exactly!” Angie cheered. “Though Gaia tells me you shall be provided with assistance on your journey.”  
“Miu said I must go to an old tavern.” She said.  
Angie pointed out the window as Kirumi and Gonta looked out the window. They were so high up to the point where they could see over the other trees. In the distance, they saw a building on top of a hill.  
“That is the old tavern that the protector: Gonta shall take you to.” Angie said. “It is not far if you follow Gonta. Without him, you could get lost in this forest for eternity.”  
She giggled as Kirumi bowed.  
“Thank you very much for your help Sage Angie.” Kirumi thanked.  
“It is my pleasure.” Angie smiled. “Remember to follow the way of Gaia Gonta.”  
“Gonta will. Thank you Sage.” Gonta bowed before turning to Kirumi. “Come, Gonta take Kirumi to tavern.”  
They climbed down the tree together as Angie looked out the window, giving a warm smile to herself.  
“I believe in them both, as Gaia believes in them too.” She commented.

Time passed as Kirumi and Gonta walked through the forest together, chatting to each other about things. Kirumi had learned about Gonta and Angie’s past from the chat. Though she did question to herself how this was all possible from what seemed to be either a world made in Himiko’s Ultimate Lab or a portal to a different dimension. She couldn’t know at this point, though something told her she might not know the truth anytime soon. As they walked, he stopped every now and then to pet the animals they came across. Similar to how Gonta in Kirumi’s world was with insects he was with the other wildlife here. He looked at her as she rubbed her head in thought. He suddenly pulled her into a bush as she looked at him concerned.  
“Gonta sorry...” He apologised. “But, shhhh...”  
Kirumi only faced forward as she heard the sound of horses galloping towards them. They both watched as a short man in knight armour riding on a black horse, stopping in front of them as he looked around.  
‘Ryoma Hoshi...’ She recognised him.  
“She doesn't seem to be here either. The King shall not be impressed." Ryoma sighed.  
She remained silent as Gonta glared at him. They heard more galloping as another man rode on a brown horse, stopping in front of them. He had green hair with matching coloured eyes, wearing a knight outfit as he faced Ryoma. It was Rantaro Amami.  
“Any sign of her in the old tavern?" Rantaro questioned.  
“Sorry to say, but she wasn't there either." Ryoma spoke in his usual deep voice.  
“The King's been making us look up and down these woods and settlements for days and there's no sign of her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already dead." Rantaro said.  
“I doubt it.” Ryoma sighed. “She's proven her survival skills so many times."  
“Well, she must be in the woods somewhere probably hiding with that fairy." Rantaro said.  
“Probably. We'll find her sooner or later." Ryoma assured him.  
“I’d rather it be sooner.” Rantaro replied.  
Gonta turned to Kirumi, whispering to her.  
“Tavern one mile straight on. Gonta lead bad people away from Kirumi.” He whispered.  
She nodded as he jumped out of the bushes, starting the horses the two knights were riding.  
“Woah, easy!” Rantaro calmed down his horse.  
Gonta started running in a different direction to lure them away from the bushes Kirumi was hiding in and the old tarvern.  
“Well, at least we can try to capture this ape man for the zoo after all!" Ryoma laughed as the both of them chased after him.  
With an opening, Kirumi went on ahead, running as fast as she could in a straight line. She ran for a minute before escaping the forest, seeing the tavern on top of a hill.  
“There it is.” She said, running up the hill as fast as she could. “Be safe Gonta.”  
She opened the door, running inside and shut the door behind her, panting a little. She looked around the tavern, seeing one of her classmates: Kaede Akamatsu wearing a fancy pink suit, playing the piano elegantly in the centre of the tavern. Stood next to her was a man wearing a fancy black outfit: Shuichi Saihara, feeding Kaede as she played. The tavern was empty of any customers.  
"I will need my feet pampered tonight if you like Shuichi?" She smiled.  
“Of course dear.” He blushed.  
Kirumi smiled at the sight she was seeing, two friends she knew would end up together in her world have already done so in this world. He kissed her lips deeply before walking to the bar, smiling.  
“Let me serve this next customer sweetie.” He smiled “Welcome to...”  
He was cut off to see Kirumi, gasping to himself.  
“It is best if you keep it down.” Kirumi smiled.  
“I know...” He whispered. “This way...”  
He led her to behind the bar into the back room.  
“I knew you were still alive, but what are you doing here?” He questioned.  
“I was told to come here by Miu.” She replied.  
“The fairy Miu.” He chuckled, rolling his eyes a little. “She put a 'curse' on my dear Kaede so that her feet needed attention every night. Still... Haven't quite forgiven her for that. This is why everyone, even you goes to her sister for guidance than Miu. Miu just talks about... Machines and stuff being 'digital' whatever that means.”  
“Kaede is The Pianist right?” She questioned. “Apparently, she knows something I require to know.”  
“Wait here, I'll go get Kaede.” He walked off.  
She thought more to herself, smiling of how detailed this world was becoming. Perhaps even all of her classmates were here in one way or another. Shuichi came back in shortly after, holding Kaede’s hand as they greeted Kirumi with a bow.  
"Your majesty." Kaede "How may I help you?"  
“You know of the Great Elder?” She asked.  
“I do.” Kaede smiled. “He lives here now, almost being captured by the Dark Lord.”  
“Please lead me to them.” Kirumi requested. “His guidance shall help save this kingdom, so I have been told.”  
"Of course your highness. Please wait a moment." Kaede bowed.  
She walked to the corner of the room, bending down, as Shuichi blushed smiling as his eyes were directed at her.  
“So, your highness...” He turned to her. “Um... Do you need any help reclaiming the throne?”  
“I do.” She replied. “I need all the help I can get.”  
“Please let us assist you. I may not be much of a fighter but Kaede is.” He requested. “We will do anything to help you.”  
“Thank you very much.” She nodded, smiling.  
Suddenly, a secret hatch opened just below them as Kirumi stepped back. There were stairs, leading down to the underground.  
“So, we're going to be traveling together for a while huh?" Kaede smiled.  
“It seems so.” Kirumi smiled back.  
“I'm rather happy. It’ll be nice to get on the action.” Kaede said.  
"We'll prepare up here. But go to the bottom, the elder is waiting there. We'll wait up here and drive off any patrols." He explained. “A soldier came here to search for you. He might return.”  
“I thank you both for all that you are doing so far.” Kirumi nodded. “Stay safe.”  
She headed down the stairs as the hatch closed behind her. A couple of flames suddenly lit up between her, lighting her way. It didn’t take long as Kirumi reached the bottom, seeing an underground garden inside of a cave. She walked inside, coming across a pool of crystal clear water, a giant rock, overlooking the pool.  
“Hello?” She called out. “I am here to see the Great Elder.”  
“Kehehehe... You have arrived.” A voice echoed out.  
She watched as smoke covered the rock as a man wearing a long grey hoodie appeared on the rock in a seated position. She saw the man with narrow golden eyes, and his mouth covered by a black mask with a zipper. It was Korekiyo Shinguji.  
“Kehehe... How wonderful. Especially someone from an alternate reality.” He commented.  
“I should be more unhinged by all of this... But I am some what used to different realities.” She commented.  
“You should not have come here. You have upset the realities of the universe. Kehehe, or perhaps you were brought here for a reason.”  
“... Is the other me in my reality then?” She asked.  
“You have fused into the Kirumi of this world, overtaking her.” He explained. “There is no Kirumi in your reality as of now.”  
“So that does explain why there aren’t two of me.” She said calmly.  
“You are much more relaxed than I foresaw.” He commented.  
The pool suddenly glowed green as he snickered to himself.  
“When you have nightmares about your own death... Something’s don't phase you as much.” She smiled weakly.  
“Kehehe... I like your mindset.” He said. “Just like humanity, I find it rather beautiful.”  
She looked down at the green pool.  
“If you step into this pool, you shall return home.” He smiled.  
Kirumi immediately shook her head.  
“I'm sorry, but I cannot return just yet.” She refused. “And anyways, all my friends are currently away. I am alone in a giant school.”  
“So, you wish to take back the kingdom which is rightfully yours? Despite not being the Kirumi of this world?” His eyebrow rose as he chuckled. “Kehehehe... How poetic, a legend, a myth... Folk songs... Fairytales about these events that transpire.”  
“I just hope the me of this world is nice as well.” She smiled.  
“Maybe one day, you shall both seperate and be able to talk to one and another.” He grinned under his mask. “So, you are here for guidance on how to defeat the Dark Lord with your allies?”  
“I am. I wish to help the people of Monoland.” Kirumi nodded, smiling.  
“There is only one thing that can defeat the Dark Lord, a weapon of Hope. Hope is what overcomes Despair after all.” He explained.  
“Indeed.” Kirumi smiled. “Hope is what saved myself and my classmates in the past.”  
He clapped his hands as the water returned to its normal colour as it rose up, forming into the shape of a mountain.  
“On the other side of this forest is a mountain range. In a cave on the tallest mountain lies the weapon you seek. A Sword of Hope.” He explained. “Without it, the Dark Lord will overpower you. Other Hope Weapons exist on that mountain for allies, but none of them is as hopeful as the Sword of Hope. You must obtain the item and gather an army before entering your castle home to rescue the light fairy and save the Kingdom from darkness.”  
“I will do my best to motivate the others.” She bowed.  
“You are the Prime Minister in your world. I am sure you'll do fine. But beware of your journey there.” He warned. “For on the mountain dwells a temptress of unspeakable beauty. Legend says gazing upon her beauty and you will not be able to look away, not be able to deny any command and request she dishes out. But, that's a legend. Legends can often be exaggerated.”  
“The temptress... Who is she?” Kirumi questioned.  
“She is one that you know of in your world.” He replied.  
Out of the water came an object: a wooden broom that floated into her hands.  
“Here, a temporary weapon of strength to help you on your journey to the Sword of Hope.” He offered.  
“How fitting.” Kirumi chuckled softly.  
“Indeed, but just like you maid, there is more to it than meets the eye.”  
She inspected the weapon carefully, pushing the brush attachment off, seeing a blade inside.  
“Interesting. A sword disguised as a brush.” She was intrigued.  
“Indeed. Just remember there's more than meets the eye, in any situation.” He advised. “As long as you have friends and loved ones, nothing will get past you or defeat you.”  
“Thank you for your help Great Elder.” She bowed. “I am grateful to you.”  
“We are all grateful to you, your majesty.” He bowed his head. “Your quest has only just begun. Now go, and beware of the dangers that will come.”  
Kirumi took one more bow as she headed back upstairs. She was ready for her quest to truly begin...

Once she headed towards the door, leading back into the main area of the tavern, she was pushed back by Kaede.  
“Sorry your highness, but we have company.” Kaede whispered.  
They both peeked out from the keyhole of the door as they both saw Rantaro talking to Shuichi.  
“We must leave here.” She said. “We must head to the mountains.”  
“W-Where the temptress lives?” Kaede gulped.  
“Indeed.” Kirumi nodded.  
She peeked out the keyhole, seeing something that caught her eye. It was Gonta, trapped in a cage.  
“Gonta... We must save him too.” She said.  
“You know him?” Kaede questioned. “Well, a friend of yours is a friend of ours.”  
They watched as Rantaro and Shuichi talked. Rantaro was asking questions about the location of Kirumi.  
“Look Sir, I have not seen this woman.” He apologised. “And that man you've got locked up, is that really necessary?”  
“I'm not one to say what is and what isn't necessary. I just do my job." Rantaro sighed.  
“For who? The rightful ruler... Or the King?” He questioned.  
“Kid, I've survived many battles, and I've learned that as long as your ruler is keeping you alive, they aren't bad.” Rantaro commented.  
“Regardless, you came in here not long ago. Kirumi isn't here.” He said.  
“Any idea where she went?" Rantaro questioned.  
“I don't know. I haven't seen her Sir.” He replied. “Maybe she's dead, in the castle still who knows...?”  
Inside the backroom, Kaede smiled to Kirumi.  
“Leave it to me. “ Kaede assured her. “I’ll get us out of this bind. But you might want to cover your ears."  
Kirumi covered her eyes without question as Kaede exited the room, walking towards her piano.  
"Excuse me kind Sir, might I help you with anything?" Kaede asked kindly.  
“Looking for Tojo.” Rantaro replied. “You seen her?”  
"You mean the Queen? Sorry but we have not seen her.” Kaede answered. “Though I think I might be able to help you with something. You look so stressed and exhausted."  
“Hunting for her is exhausting. But how so?” Rantaro questioned.  
“A fine tune to help you relax for one of the brave soldiers keeping the kingdom safe." Kaede sat her piano, giving a wink to Shuichi.  
Shuichi blushed as he walked over to the cage. He put earplugs into his ears, handing some to Gonta and instructing him to wear earplugs as well. Gonta did so slowly as Kaede stretched her arms. She began to play, the melody muffled to everyone except Rantaro. Kirumi overlooked what was going on, seeing Rantaro’s eyes slowly close. Kaede was playing a tune that was sure to put almost anyone into a sweet, deep slumber. It didn’t take long for Rantaro to fall asleep, smiling. Once he was fully asleep, Shuichi grabbed the keys from Rantaro’s pocket, freeing Gonta as Kaede stopped playing.  
“And, done!” She cheered, knowing no amount of noise would wake him up.  
Kirumi walked out, smiling as Shuichi took his and Gonta’s earplugs out.  
“Good job, Kaede.” Kirumi complimented.  
“Thank you." Kaede thanked.  
Gonta smiled, hugging Kirumi.  
“Thank you for freeing Gonta. Gonta happy!” Gonta cheered.  
“You are welcome.” Kirumi smiled. “And I thank you for helping me get here. I know what we must do now.”  
“Gonta shall help.” He nodded.  
“So where to?” Shuichi asked.  
“To the mountains to where the Temptress apparently lives.” She replied. “We are looking for the Sword of Hope.”  
“Of course!” Shuichi smiled. “The Sword of Hope will overcome any despair.”  
Gonta and Kaede looked with worried expressions on their faces.  
“Forbidden path of frost to where Temptress live?” Gonta gulped. “Temptress dangerous.”  
“Tell me about her.” She requested.  
“They say the Temptress is irresistible.” Shuichi explained. “Hearing her voice lures you to her, gazing upon her drives your mind into obedience from how beautiful she is. Basically, legend says if you see her, it's over for your freewill.”  
“Legend must be true." Gonta said.  
“There is more to it than meets the eye.” Kirumi repeated Korekiyo’s words from earlier. “I don’t doubt she is not real. But I am sure there is more to this legend than what it seems.”  
“If that is what the Great Elder told her, then he knows best.” Kaede nodded. “We're with you all the way!”  
“I thank you three for all your help so far.” Kirumi bowed.  
“Don’t thank us!” Kaede giggled. “We should be thanking you.”  
Shuichi nodded in agreement.  
“Gonta know all...” He counted his fingers. “... 4 of us can do this!”  
“We might get more help on the way.” Kaede smiled.  
“I agree.” Kirumi said. “Let’s get going and save the kingdom.”  
“Yes your majesty!” The 3 of them said in unison.


	2. The Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now she has her quest and knows what she must do as her and her fateful companions travel up to the mountains to retrieve the Sword of Hope and the Hope Weapons that would come with it.

Kirumi, Gonta, Kaede and Shuichi were climbing up the mountains slowly, feeling the snowfall down on them. Gonta was shivering a little as Kaede covered Gonta up in a blanket to warm his body up while Kirumi and Shuichi observed the area  
“You should be wearing more clothes mister." Kaede said.  
“Mountains much, much colder than forest home.” Gonta shivered.  
Kirumi smiled at her classmates getting along just as well here as they did in her world. Shuichi looked around nervously.  
“Still no sign of her...” He said. “Or even any of those Hope Weapons.”  
“I don’t understand. Why would there be weapons just lying around the mountain range?” Kirumi questioned.  
“Well, the temptress does keep outsiders area. I think even the Dark Lord is nervous coming here.” Kaede explained. “Also, they were left around this area by the previous wielder of the Sword of Hope.”  
She was about to question what Kaede had said before their eyes were focused on some sudden movement in the distance, though they could not make out what it was. Gonta stepped forward to protect his friends as Kirumi’s eyes glanced from left to right.  
“Be ready, we’re being watched.” She warned.  
They all nodded, ready for anything. They looked in all directions for whatever it was that was moving. They heard footsteps in the snow move closer to them. Suddenly, Kirumi only saw a flash of a figure run past as Gonta fell back suddenly. Kirumi gasped in confusion as Shuichi ran over to him. She looked at Gonta, seeing his eyes were blue love hearts and drool dripping from his mouth.  
“Oh no... Is this what happens?!” Shuichi panicked.  
“Gonta? Can you hear me?” She questioned.  
There was no response as they heard a whisper that almost sounded like a breeze of wind. Kirumi’s eyes looked towards Kaede, who was walking off slowly.  
“Kaede, wait!” She called out.  
However, it was no use, Kaede only continued to walk.  
“Stay with Gonta!” Kirumi ordered as she followed Kaede.  
Kaede walked towards a cave as Kirumi ran towards her, about to grab her. Suddenly, she saw a pair of hands grab Kaede’s ankles, pulling her down into the snow till she disappeared.  
“K-Kaede!?” Kirumi gasped.  
She began to dig through the snow to try and save Kaede before she felt herself being kicked from behind into the cave. When she turned around however, there was no one there. She stood up, feeling the ceiling shake as snow began to cover the entrance. She saw Shuichi run towards her as the snow covered the entrance completely.  
“Kirumi? Kirumi!?” He cried out.  
“I'm here! Work on snapping Gonta out of it, and I'll look for Kaede! I swear I'll find her!” She promised.  
“Th-Thank you!” He called out. “We’ll try digging in!”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” She said.  
She stood up to her feet, wiping the snow off her maid outfit.  
“What an adventure already...” She talked to herself.  
She walked in deeper inside of the cave as she looked around the area for any clues. She entered a spacious area that looked like it was someone’s home. She could see various costumes lined up with images of cosplays attached to the walls. Once more, she could identify who this temptress was. She suddenly heard some seductive laughing in the background.  
“Tsumugi...” She said.  
She could see a shadow on one of the walls that spoke in a soothing, almost hypnotic voice. Inside Kirumi’s mind, she was already trying her best to resist the soothing temptation the voice cooed out.  
“Someone knows my true name?” The voice giggled. “Come, come in deeper! Gaze upon me.”  
Kirumi was silent. She only walked in deeper into the cave where she discovered Kaede hanging upside down from the ceiling. Her eyes were love hearts as she drooled.  
“Kaede!” She gasped. “Please snap out of this.”  
“She can't sweetie, and you can't either.” The voice explained. “My voice... It's so purifying...”  
“Can you hear me Kaede?” She ignored the voice, snapping her fingers in front of her eyes.  
“She only hears me. I am the Temptress.” The voice replied. “Want me to play a game of peekaboo with you?”  
Kirumi only sighed, standing in front of Kaede as she looked around for the source of the voice.  
“Tsumugi, I know why you're doing this.” Kirumi spoke. “... Your heart is empty, stolen by someone you thought you knew.”  
She heard Tsumugi laugh, her laughs echoing across the cave.  
“Puhuhuhu, you think you can stop me with a sob story?” Tsumugi chuckled.  
Kirumi could see in the corner of her eye that a foot came out, a stunning leg from around the corner, clearly Tusmugi’s. Her eyes were drawn to it, still remaining strong in her mind so that her fate wouldn’t be just like Kaede’s.  
“Junko Enoshima said she loved you.” Kirumi spoke. “You've made yourself into this in the hopes that when you meet again, she can't resist.”  
She could see the shadow of Tsumugi, shaking. She was stunned that Kirumi could know that.  
”H-How do you... Shut up!” Tsumugi yelled. “Shut up, shut up!”  
Kirumi could hear the Temptress cry to herself as she walked towards the sound, not even afraid of the powers that Tsumugi presented.  
“It's clear that you've ruined your looks, trying so hard to make yourself into something that she couldn't resist!” She explained.  
She turned the corner to see Tsumugi, dressed and looking near identical to Junko Enoshima crying and shaking.  
“Do you fear looking at yourself?” Kirumi asked.  
Tsumugi looked into Kirumi’s eyes, trying to use her powers on her.  
“Just, gaze into my beauty, sink into eternal bliss! DO IT!” Tsumugi commanded.  
Kirumi only slowly approached her, giving her a warm smile, resisting her hypnotic powers. Tsumugi backed away, screaming.  
“Why are you doing this to me!?” She yelled. “D-Do you want the Hope Weapons? J-Just take them! But the Sword of Hope is still at the top! Just go away!”  
Kirumi knelt down to her, hugging her softly. This made Tsumugi’s eyes widen as she stopped shaking. For the first time in years, Tsumugi finally felt the touch of another human being.  
“... Who are you? H-How did you know all this?” Tsumugi questioned. “H-How could you resist?”  
“I'm a woman who does anything for her citizens.” Kirumi replied, smiling at her.  
Tsumugi looked at her, speechless.  
“Release my friends.” She requested. “You're better than this.”  
Tsumugi thought for a bit before her eyes flashed. They could both hear Kaede panting heavily suddenly, the spell had been broken. Kirumi smiled, bowing her head to Tsumugi.  
“Thank you.” She thanked. “Now please excuse me whilst I tend to my friend.”  
She stood up when Tsumugi pointed in the direction of the wardrobe behind her. She walked to it, opening it to reveal the contents inside. There were various weapons and outfits of real-life people, anime characters and original characters. Kirumi looked at the weapons; they were a mixture of different weapons, the Hope weapons that were foretold to her. Though, something that caught her eye more were some tools, one of them being one would use to carve wood into a shape. She raised an eyebrow at them before taking the Hope weapons and closing the wardrobe door.  
“Thank you for these weapons.” Kirumi thanked once more. “You say the Sword of Hope is up the top of the mountain.”  
Tsumugi nodded, receiving a bow from her. Kirumi walked past, heading to Kaede. Kaede looked at her weakly, shaking as Kirumi helped her down immediately, taking her out the cave. Tsumugi only curled up in the corner, shaking uncontrollably.  
“Th-Thank you your majesty...” Kaede thanked.  
“You’re going to be alright.” She assured Kaede. “The spell is broken.”  
Once out of the cave, Shuichi ran to Kaede, hugging her tightly, so happy. Gonta was sat up on the ground, rubbing his head.  
“Kaede! Your highness!” He cheered, looking at the items in Kirumi’s hands. “And you found the weapons!”  
“What about the Temptress...?” Kaede asked.  
“Allow me. Get your energy together, we need to go to the top and get the final weapon.” Kirumi requested.  
“What are you going to do?” Shuichi asked.  
“I... Please do as I ask.” Kirumi replied.  
She handed the weapons to Gonta before walking back into the cave, the other three looking confused. Kirumi approached Tsumugi once more, offering her hand to her. Tsumugi was still on the floor, curled up and shaking as her head turned to her.  
“Come with us.” Kirumi requested.  
“... Why?” Tsumugi asked.  
“You need hope.” She replied.  
“Hope... Killed my Junko...” Tsumugi said. “Why should I join hope?”  
“... Your Junko wanted to die.” She responded. “I need help taking my throne back. Once I do, I will do anything in my power to help you.”  
Tsumugi blinked, listening to Kirumi.  
“Come with us, and I shall start helping you as much as I can.” She continued. “Staying here alone will not help you at all.”  
Tsumugi looked around her home, seeing it empty of life, her powers seemingly useless after her encounter with Kirumi. She nodded slightly; feeling maybe at the very least, being with someone who was immune to her powers could try to help her. She looked at the outfit she was wearing, sighing.  
“I-I'm... Going to get changed...” Tsumugi responded.  
Kirumi smiled, walking out to give her some privacy. She walked towards the other three, all of them a little nervous. Shuichi was calming down Kaede.  
“Shhhh... Shh... That wasn't Junko you know that. Everything's fine...” He assured her.  
“I... I felt her presence..." Kaede shook.  
“Hello friends.” Kirumi smiled softly. “Can I ask you all something?”  
Gonta was the first to nod, Shuichi nodding after.  
“Tell me about Junko Enoshima please.”  
Kaede nuzzled against Shuichi as he took a deep breath in.  
“A long time ago, a being known as Junko Enoshima was deemed as one of the most powerful sorceresses the world had ever known.” He told. “However, she was tainted by a dark evil, which was known as Despair. She could make people do crazy things all for this so called despair or even turn them into despair itself. For many years, Junko was unstoppable; people went into hiding, forests, villages and many other settlements were destroyed all for Junko and despair. There was no stopping her...”  
"Not till Hope Hero save all kingdom and world." Gonta smiled.  
“That’s right.” “A Hero was created to destroy the despair and bring peace once more. He had a talent called Hope and used himself and his trusted Sword of Hope to defeat Junko once and for all. Junko was killed in front of everyone by this hero, though of course some people wanted Junko for themselves such as the Dark Lord: Kokichi and the Temptress. Which is why the Temptress is so crazy for her.” He continued. “We had a long period of peace till recently when the Dark lord finally made his move.”  
“If only he was here today... He could've stopped the Dark Lord." Kaede sighed.  
Gonta and Shuichi sighed too, looking down.  
“We can't be down now, we're almost near the top of the mountain.” Kirumi tried cheering them up. “Together, we can save the kingdom!”  
The three of them looked at her, smiling.  
“Short but inspirational.” Kaede smiled. “Excellent, your majesty.”  
Suddenly, the three of them jumped off the ground as Tsumugi walked out in a black cloak, her face covered in a hood. Her face was like her normal self, though her blue hair was tied back. Gonta moved in front of Kirumi, protecting her.  
“Relax.” She assured them. “She's coming with us. I will keep a close eye on her.”  
Gonta stood down, obeying the orders of Kirumi.  
“If Kirumi say so, Gonta and friends will trust Kirumi.” Gonta smiled.  
Kaede and Shuichi nodded slightly as Tsumugi stood behind Kirumi, hiding slightly.  
“Come everyone, to the top!” Kirumi gave a warm smile.  
“Of course.” Shuichi smiled, lifting Kaede onto his back. “Save your energy sweetie.”  
This made Kaede blush as they all walked together, Kirumi staying in the back with Tsumugi, who was nervous around the others. Kaede, Shuichi and Gonta had chosen each one of their Hope Weapons. Gonta held onto a giant mallet, Kaede a club and Shuichi with a spear. Tsumugi walked next to Kirumi, covering her looks, looking down at the snow, the footprints left behind by the others. Kirumi rubbed her back, smiling.  
“I promise you, I will try to help you see her again.” Kirumi assured her.  
Tsumugi didn’t understand what she meant by this, sighing.  
“I don't... It doesn't matter anymore...” Tsumugi said saddened.  
“Never say that.” She said. “I... I have been forced to see visions of things....Visions of despair.”  
Tsumugi looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.  
“You are... You’re from another world aren’t you?” Tsumugi questioned.  
Kirumi nodded, sighing.  
“... I have seen a world in which I took the life of someone who thought they had no reason to live, that they had nothing to go to in the outside world... I thought that taking their life would help many, when only, it lead to despair.” Kirumi explained. “Do not believe that you do not matter, or that there is no one out there waiting for you. Just because Junko is gone does not mean that you must seclude yourself away. You will find another, I promise.”  
This made Tsumugi smile slightly, hearing kind words from another person. She removed her hood slowly, exposing her normal face instead of the one of Junko that she wore for countless years.

After a little bit, they had finally reached the top of the mountain as they all came across a circular floor, seeing a statue in the middle of it of a familiar face in Kirumi’s perspective. A sword was dug into the ground in front of it. The statues eyes suddenly glowed blue, Kirumi looking up at them.  
“The sword is here.” Tsumugi said.  
“This statue...” Kirumi looked at it.  
“It is of kingdoms hero!” Gonta smiled.  
“Go take your weapon.” Tsumugi requested.  
Kirumi nodded as she slowly walked up to the statue. However, when she placed her hands on the handle of the sword, the statues eyes flashed suddenly, making Kirumi blink. She found herself in a white void of emptiness. She looked around confused before hearing a voice that echoed.  
“You have finally come Chosen One.” The voice spoke.  
Kirumi’s eyes widened, the last two words having a deep impact in her mind.  
“Chosen one...” Kirumi smiled.  
Never before had she been called that, only being a maid who would accept any request. She looked around at the source of the voice, seeing a figure land in front of her. In a long white cloak, K1-B0: Keebo stood in front of her, smiling.  
“Oh, hello K1-B0.” She greeted.  
“Hello Kirumi: Maid of your normal world, Future Queen of this world.” He announced. “It seems you have decided to follow your destiny.”  
“I did not know this was my destiny.” Kirumi replied.  
“You are a Princess of this world after all. One who shall bring balance to the Kingdom.” He explained. “Though since you were from the other world, you couldn’t have possibly known your destiny before coming here.”  
He gave a slight chuckle as she smiled slightly.  
“... So, will I have to stay here in this kingdom once the destiny is complete?” She asked.  
“That is up to you Chosen One.” He replied. “I thank you for already going this far for the people. You are indeed worthy of leadership.”  
She smiled, bowing slightly.  
“Thank you Keebo: Hope Hero.” She smiled. “So, what must I do next?”  
“Take the sword that is rightfully yours and gather yourself an army.”  
“An army? Should I expect a war?” She questioned.  
“No, it is for your protection after all.” He replied. “The Dark Lord is a difficult challenge. I shall summon the fairy to assist you in getting down the mountain. For the longer the throne is under dark rule, the more in danger the kingdom will be in.”  
“I thank you very much.” She bowed. “Are you... Dead?”  
He did not answer as Kirumi blinked, finding herself back at the Sword of Hope, holding it tight. She gave herself a smile, pulling on it firmly as she lifted it up in the air. It glows blue as her friends smiled happily at her.  
“Your majesty...” Kaede smiled.  
“Amazing power...” Tsumugi commented.  
“Kirumi, yeah!” Gonta cheered.  
“We are ready, right?” Shuichi asked.  
Just then though, a giant purple bubble came down slowly, floating in front of them. Kirumi looked away as it popped, revealing to be Miu Iruma in her pink, fairy outfit.  
“Hey! I'm not that ugly. Come on!” Miu protested.  
Kirumi looked back at her.  
“It's not that, it's just... It seems to be riding up various... Parts of your body.” She commented.  
"Well, it's not my fault it's so tight." Miu blushed badly.  
“So, you’ve come to help us.” Kirumi went back on topic. “The Hope Hero said you would.  
“Indeed. I was summoned by my boy... The Hope Hero." Miu laughed, waving her sexual toy around. "I managed to create an opening in the castles defences but one of your F-E-C-K-I-N-G soldiers charged in. I know he's one of the best but come on!”  
Kirumi held onto the sword, lowering it.  
“One of my best soldiers?” She questioned.  
"Yeah!” Miu shouted. “Anywho, he managed to save his favourite maid and is taking refuge in his house. I'll just...”  
She sighed.  
“You know, teleport you all there.” She waved her toy in Kirumi’s face, chanting. “Fly, fly... Urgh... You know what? Just, Poof!"  
The five of them had suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke as it rose upwards at the statue.  
“Good luck...” Keebo spoke from the statue, knowing Hope will prevail...

Kirumi opened her eyes, discovering that she was in an alleyway, the others looking around.  
“The town...” Shuichi commented.  
“Gonta never be here before!” He gasped.  
“We’re at the main town with your Princess castle and stuff.” Miu announced, floating above them.  
“Thank you.” Kirumi thanked.  
“You're welcome. I need to go and find another opening of the Dark Lords shield. Tell that D-E-C-K inside to stop charging in!" Miu explained.  
She poofed away, Tsumugi feeling nervous that she was in the city once again. When Junko was still alive, she had been the owner of a designer outfit shop before having the feeling of despair thanks to her beloved Junko. Kirumi looked around as Kaede gasped.  
“Oh!” She smiled. “I know where we are!”  
“That’s good.” Kirumi smiled back. “We need to find a place to hide for now. We need to find this knight Miu told us about.”  
“That’s just it, we’re here.” Kaede explained. “Your honoured and most loyal knight lives here! Unlike Rantaro, he'd never betray you.”  
“Then that’s where we are going.” Kirumi nodded.  
They all walked round the front, seeing a lit up home within the town. Apart from that, the town was empty, Kirumi presuming they’ve all either been captured or retreated after the Dark Lord had taken over. Kirumi was about to knock before the door opened slowly. Her eyes widened, seeing another one of her classmates: Maki Harukawa on the other side of the door, though she was wearing a French Maid outfit, similar to her own.  
“Maki.” Kirumi said.  
She gasped, taking Kirumi’s hand and kissing it softly.  
“Oh my goodness! Your majesty!?" Maki bowed. "You are okay!"  
“I am glad that you are unharmed.” Kirumi smiled.  
“I am more glad you are unharmed.” She looked at the other four behind her. “And you have found some friends to follow you. He will be most happy to see you all here. Come, come in.”  
She led all of them into the living room as Kirumi glanced over onto the couch, seeing a young man in a suit of armour, drinking some tea. It was Kaito Momota who turned to see his ruler, standing up and taking a bow.  
“Your highness!” He smiled. “I am glad you are okay.”  
Maki smiled, standing next to him with a cute blush on her face.  
“Thank you for rescuing her.” Kirumi thanked.  
“Y-You're welcome.” Kaito bowed again. “Heh, I couldn't leave such a pretty lady in the dungeon all alone. To be honest, I was hoping to find the mage Himiko inside. But they must be locked elsewhere. I am glad to see you okay and travelling with bodyguards.”  
“I need your help in retaking the castle.” She requested. “Both of you.”  
She drew out her Sword of Hope, the both of them gasping in surprise.  
“T-The Sword of Hope!?” Maki gasped.  
“That's what I am here for. To serve your needs.” Kaito nodded. “I accept your request, your highness.”  
“As do I.” Maki bowed.  
“I hope this sword and all of us here will be enough.” Kirumi said.  
“As long as we take Kokichi down with the Sword of Hope, it'll be enough.” Kaito smiled. “The other royal guards who didn't end up serving him are here too. There's not many but it's all we've got.  
“It will do.” Kirumi smiled. “I thank all of you here once again for helping me reclaim the throne.”  
“Don’t thank us yet.” Kaito stepped in. “What's the plan?”  
Kirumi thought for a little bit, before smiling.  
“Kaito, if you can get the royal guards to fend of his forces, the rest of us can break in.” She explained. “Myself and you shall head up to the throne room while the rest of us here free the prisoners.“  
“We'll need the Mages help after all to defeat him.” Kaede smiled.  
“That’s right.” Shuichi agreed.  
“We shall go at night however.” Kirumi said. “A sneak attack would be the best way to catch them off guard.”  
“It’s a perfect plan, your highness.” Kaito agreed with her plan. “Do the rest of us here understand?”  
Everyone else nodded, raising their weapons. Kirumi smiled happily at her friends banding together to help her in the time of need.  
“We shall try to all make it in one piece.” Kirumi assured them.  
“For the future Queen.” Maki smiled.  
They all cheered, except Tsumugi who walked off slowly.  
"We'll all be fine as long as we are together." Shuichi said.  
Shuichi felt a pat on his back from Kaito.  
“I like you Shuichi!" He laughed "Come on, I'll teach you all some basic skills if we need to fight."  
Kirumi watched Tsumugi walk off, heading upstairs slowly as she followed her. The others joined Kaito and Shuichi in some quick training before the true battle would begin.

Kirumi found Tsumugi on a balcony, looking up at the stars, sighing softly. She approached her, rubbing Tsumugi’s back.  
“Tsumugi? What’s wrong?” Kirumi asked.  
“It’s... Nothing...” Tsumugi sighed.  
“You can tell me.” Kirumi smiled.  
“... Just, everyone being so friendly, kind... It's too much for me.” Tsumugi replied.  
“Don’t be scared. Things will be fine.” Kirumi assured her.  
“I... I’m not like them.” Tsumugi sighed once more. “I’m a monster... A beast...”  
“You’re not.” Kirumi said. “I know there is good in you.”  
Tsumugi turned to Kirumi, feeling her hug her. Tsumugi hugged back, feeling Kirumi’s hands rub down her back. However, this made her twitch a little whereas Kirumi blushed. She faced Kirumi, cupping her cheeks with her hands suddenly, kissing her softly. This made Kirumi blush more as something had snapped inside of Tsumugi as she twitched more. She ran to the door, shutting and locking it, making Kirumi confused.  
“I’m... Sorry!” Tsumugi moaned before leaping towards Kirumi.  
She pinned Kirumi down to the bed, her eyes glowing. Unlike before, Tsumugi’s powers seemed to suddenly be much stronger, Kirumi shaking. She stared deep into Kirumi’s eyes.  
“You'll see why I am a monster.” Tsumugi moaned. “Why I can never belong...”  
In Kirumi’s point of view, she felt as if she was sinking into the bed, the room around her stretching and warping. Kirumi was losing consciousness, twitching.  
“I-I... No...” She tried to resist to no luck.  
“Shhhhh...” Tsumugi hushed Kirumi, licking her lips. “Sleep...”  
Kirumi yawned, both of their eyes flashing multiple colours. She couldn’t resist the Temptress’s powers this time around, the world changing around her. Suddenly, Tsumugi disappeared, the sound of a loud ship horn blowing. Kirumi jumped out of bed, panting heavily as she looked around the room. It was exactly the same as before, though something felt off.  
“Where... Am I...?” Kirumi questioned.  
She walked past a mirror to reach the door, seeing that she was in a maid outfit, designed after a Monokuma, making her pause for a moment, going silent. Was this happening to her really? Or was this an illusion? Or was perhaps the kingdom of Monoland an illusion, or even the world at school? She ran to the door, seeing that she was on a small ship. Her eyes widened in shock as she searched across the scenery to find some dry land to no prevail. Suddenly, she heard a seductive voice call out for her name. She looked around, seeing Tsumugi appear in front of her with a loving smirk.  
“Y-You...” Kirumi shook. “I tried to... Help....”  
“Am I a monster now!?” Tsumugi yelled.  
Kirumi felt her body force herself to her knees, looking up at her. Tsumugi only drooled some thick, yellow goo as Kirumi gasped in shock.  
“N-No... I see what you are now!” She spoke.  
Tsumugi only giggled, her head spinning 360 degrees.  
“You... Are just a mannequin.” Kirumi continued. “One of those wooden ones used for reference. Of course, your lair was filled with clothing... The tools I saw in the wardrobe.”  
“Just become mine!” Tsumugi demanded, her eyes glowing.  
Kirumi twitched more, trying to resist.  
“This... Dream... I will not let despair win!” She cried out.  
She drew out her Sword of Hope, striking in the direction of Tsumugi whom narrowly missed it, her clothes being sliced off. Under the clothing all along was a plain white body, the joints of each limb visible.  
“D-Don’t make me defeat you! You’re better than this!” Kirumi yelled in hope.  
“I am... I am a mannequin!” Tsumugi laughed. “The real Tsumugi died long ago. I'm just her puppet, all the power Tsumugi put inside me to become the Temptress!”  
She leapt towards Kirumi, her eyes glowing. Kirumi rolled to the side to dodge, pointing the Sword of Hope at her.  
“I am giving you one last chance, stop Tsumugi.” Kirumi requested.  
“Must... Be... Happy...” Tsumugi moaned, swaying towards her.  
Kirumi knew what had to be done, sighing softly. She firmly gripped her sword as Tsumugi charged again. She was ready to deal the final blow, taking a deep breath in. Despair had taken other Tsumugi fully, dark powers that had been used to envelop the mannequin. As Tsumugi lept towards Kirumi, she dug her sword right through Tsumugi.  
“I’m... Sorry...” Kirumi apologised.  
From the Sword of Hope, dark energy leaked out of the wounds as Tsumugi stuttered and kicked her feet. Tsumugi shook as the scenery returned to normal. She found herself still on the bed, blinking a few times. Her mind returned to normal as she saw Tsumugi’s arms and legs wrapped around Kirumi’s body. Her eyes slowly faded away, her head dropping to the ground. Tsumugi: The Temptress was defeated. Kirumi pulled the body off her, letting it drop to the floor, panting heavily. What had happened in Tsumugi’s spell seemed to have happened in reality as well. All the commotion caught the attention of the sweet maid as the door was kicked down, Maki standing well mannered, looking shocked.  
“Your majesty?!” She ran up to Kirumi, looking at the body of Tsumugi. “Wh-What happened!?”  
“She... Wasn’t real...” Kirumi replied standing up from the bed.  
“I... I don’t understand.” Maki said.  
“It’s alright.” Kirumi smiled weakly. “I... It’s not important right not. We need to attack as soon as possible.”  
Maki grabbed a duster from behind her, dusting off Kirumi’s outfit.  
“Understood. Everyone has been notified of the plan.” Maki replied. “But first, we must eat. I am preparing a meal for us all now.”  
Kirumi smiled, putting her hand on Maki’s shoulder.  
“Let me help.” She requested.  
“A Queen should not have to help make dinner.” Maki bowed.  
“Please, you deserve to rest, Maki.” She smiled.  
“As you wish.” Maki complied. “But I wish to help you regardless, especially after you have been through.”  
Kirumi nodded, smiling.

Kirumi and Maki cooked in the kitchen as Kaito was in the room as well, having a drink. They were discussing the situation with Tsumugi.  
“Well, there were rumours that she died after the death of Junko.” Kaito explained. “But your highness, what do you wish to do with the two Royal guards who betrayed you? Rantaro and Ryoma?”  
“I shall talk to them.” Kirumi replied. “Everyone deserves a second chance, even Tsumugi.”  
“But she is gone now your majesty.” Maki claimed.  
Kirumi nodded, agreeing.  
“You're too kind but I am ready to stop them if they ever try to hurt you.” Kaito claimed.  
"That's what we all love about you." Maki smiled. "You have such a warm heart, even for a mannequin."  
“I’ll get everyone round the table.” Kaito smiled as he walked off.  
Maki and Kirumi smiled at each other as they cooked together.  
“Maki... I...” Kirumi began.  
“It is okay my Queen.” Maki bowed. “Kaede and Shuichi explained the situation. I am hoping I am as much as a good friend in your world just like I am here.”  
Kirumi thought about the Maki in her world, whom was the Ultimate Assassin, imagining her with a knife and a gun in her hands. This made her chuckle knowing despite Maki’s personality at times, they were very good friends.  
“You are.” Kirumi responded, looking at Maki’s maid outfit. “That... looks great on you.”  
“I thank you for your kind words.” Maki bowed, stirring a pot.  
She took a whiff, smiling at the pleasant smell the food was emitting. Kirumi was now thinking about everything that was about to happen, how it would play out and if herself and her friends could take back the kingdom of Monoland. Maki suddenly took her hand gently, making Kirumi blush a little.  
"We'll succeed, your highness." Maki assured her.  
“We will.” Kirumi agreed. “Hope shall prevail over Despair.”


End file.
